The Dalmatian King
A parody of the Lion King. CAST Simba - Lucky (101 Dalmatians) Nala - Cadpig (101 Dalmatians) Mufasa - Pongo (101 Dalmatians) Sarabi - Perdita (101 Dalmatians) Rafki - Thunderbolt (101 Dalmatians 2) Zazu - Spot ( 101 Dalmatians the series) Scar Mooch (101 dalmatians the series) Shenzi Banazi and Ed Two-Tone Whizzer and Dipstick (101 Dalmatians) Other Hyenas Hamsterviel Gantu, Angel, Reuben, Mertle, 627, Chopsuy, Cyber, Leroy, (Lilo and Stitch) Cruella, Horace, Jaser ,The De-vil family, Swamp Rat, Cynde, Steven, Scorch, Vendellea, (101 Dalmatians) Heartless, Nobodies, Unversed, Nightmares Dream Eaters, Organzitan 13, Vantias, Master Xehorant (Kingdom Hearts series) Buster (Lady and the Tramp 2) Carface, Killer, Red, Belldonna, ( All Dogs Go to Heaven) Mechincat, Snockum,s (Krypto The Super Dog) Dr. Eggman ( Sonic the Hedgehog) Si and Am, The Rat (Lady and the Tramp) Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) Pete, Big Bad Wolf Phantom Blot (Disney Jafar Iago Mirage Abis Mal Mechantules Sadira Saleen Aziz Saluk( Aladdin) Hades Pain and Panic (Hercules) The Evil Queen ( Snow White) Lady Treamine Anastisa Drizzila Lucfier ( Cinderella) The Queen of Hearts, Card Soliders ( Alice in Wonderland) Clayton, Queen La, Sabor, Tublat, (Tarzan) Shadow Blot, Blotings Mad Doctor (Epic Mickey series) Stormbi, Honest John, Gideon, The Coach Man, Lampwick, Monstro (Pinochhio) Ursula, Flosteam, Jestam, Evil Manta, Lobster Mobster, Da Shrimp, Marina Del Rey, Benajaim, Morganga, Undertow, Cloak and Dagger, the Sorceress, Blowfish (The little Mermaid) Stan and Heff, The Backson, Nasty Jack, Crud, Smudge, Pooh Piglet and Tigger lookalikes( Winnie the Pooh) Captian Hook Mr. Smee the Sea Witch, Red Jessica, (Peter Pan) Oogie Boogie, Lock Shock and Barrel (The Nightmare Before Christmas) Gaston, Lefou, Forte (Beauty and the Beast) Shan Yu (Mulan) Deliah (Stitch Anime) the Ringmaster, Pink Elephants (Dumbo) Man Hunter Dogs Ronno (Bambi) Madam Mim (The Sword in the Stone) Sin (Final Fanasty) Fat Cat , Professor Ninuml (Chip and Dale Rescue Rangers) Flintheart Glomgold, Magica De Spell Beagle Boys Merlock (Ducktales) Weasels ( The Wind in the Widows) Captian Barbossa, Davy Jones, Johames Gibbs, Blackbeard ( Pirates of the Carriebean) Sark MCP CLU, ( Tron) Julius ( Runaway Brain) Seprioth ( Final Fanasty) Scar, Shenzi, Banazi, Ed, Zira, Quint, Nuka, Vitanti, (The Lion King) Foxy Loxy (Cicken Little) Kaa, Shere Kahn ( the Jungle Book) Frollo, Zephir( The Hunchback of Notre Dame) Cheranbog, Firebird ( Fanastisa) Vlad Plasmius Skulker Ember Box Ghost Pariah Dark Dark Danny Valerie Grey Dani Phantom other ghosts of the Ghost Zone ( Danny Phantom) The Yolkians, Professor Calatimous, Beautful Gorgus, Jimmy Negatron, Evil Jimmy, Eustace Strich, Grandma Taters, Baby Eddie, the Junkman, Roxy, Meldar Prime, The Space Bandits, Poutrla, Yoo Yee (Jimmy Neurton) Dorkus (Planet Sheen) Plankton Burger Beard ManRay Dirty Bubble Dennis, the Strangler The Flying Dutchman (Spongebob Squarepants) Traloc (Tak and the Power of Juju) Vicky Denzel Crocker Dark Laser Flipise Anti Cosmo Anti Wanda Foop other Anti Fairies Veronica Tad and Chad Remy Gary other Unwished Wishes Mark and the Yugopotaimns Mandie Nega Chin Mama Cosma Juan Big Daddy Nega Timmy the Shadow Norm Dr Bender and Wendell Francis the Elimators Shirley The Android The Darkness The Destroncaitor The Decmitar ( Fairly Oddparents) The Fleabot ( Nicktoons Unite) The Mawgu (Nicktoons Battle for Volcano Island) The Toybots (Nicktoons Attack of the Toybots) Globious Maxmius and his globs ( Nicktoons Globs of Doom) Swackhammer the Monstars Elmer Fudd Yoseime Sam Marvin the Martians The Head of Acme Wile E Coyote The Tasmanian Devil The Martin Queen Rocky and Mugsey (Looney Tunes) Ralph the Guard Pinky Brain Snowball (Animanics) Montanta Max Elyrma Calamity Coyote Dizzy Devil Rodrick Rubella and the Prefro Prep students Silas Wonder Duck Vader ( Tiny Toons Adventures) Wacko Beekeper Mr. Mittens Brainfreezer Darth Vegan Bumber Bling Bling Boy (Johnny Test) Mojo Jo Jo Him Princess Fuzzy Lumpkins The Ganggreene Gan The Amobeda Boys Sedusa The Rowdyruff Boys The Powerpunk Girls (The Powerpuff Girls) Father The Delightful Children from down the Lane Chad Cree The DNK Grandfather Mr. Boss Toilnetnator Crazy Old Cat Lady (Codename Kids Nexr Door) Duke Igthorm Orgres Lady Bane Unwin (Gummi Bears) Profesor Coldheart Frostbite Auntie Freeze No Heart Beastly Shreiky Nicholas Evil Sprit Dark Heart The Wizard of Wonderland Dim and Dumb The Vizer The Rat King the Beasties (Care Bears) The Fearsome Five Steelbeak Ammoina Pine Ample Grime FOWL Tuskernini Tarus Bulba Splater Phoniex Dark Warriorduck Tank (Darkwing Duck) Don Karange and the air pirates Colonel Spigot Sergeant Dunder (Talespin) Mc Nasty Lumpy (Pound Puppies) Duchess Terrence Berry (Foster Home For Imaginary Friends) Nighmare Moon Trixie Discord (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) The Great Pumpkin (Peanuts) Mort Wart and Gort (Us Acres) Proffesor Perpices The Evil Entiy (Scooby Doo Mystery Incorporated) Sirius ( The Starlight Barking) Cleocatopha Warwick Howlwen Hound (Air Buddies) Warren T. Rat, Digit, Jake, Cat R. Waul, T.R. Chula, One Eye, Mr. Grasping, Toplofty, O'Bloat, Chief Mcbrusque, Scuttlebutt, Madame Mousey, Twitch, Slug, Bootlick(An American Tail) Sharptooth,Ozzy,Strut, Velociraptors,Ichy,Dil, Plated Sharpooth, Allosaurus, Meanest Sharpooth, Sierra & Rinkus, Mountain Sharptooth, Liopluredon, Gray Sharptooth, Orange-Brown Sharpooth, Green Sharptooth, Utahraptors, Spinosaurus, Baryonyxes, Red Claw, Screech, Thud, Featherhead Sharpteeth, Horned Sharptooth(The Land Before Time) Bowser, Wario, Waluigi, Bowser Jr(Mario) Foosas, Makunga, Captain Chantel Dubois, Dave(Madagascar) Darla Dimple, Max(Cats Don't Dance) Tai Lung, Lord Shen, Kai(Kung Fu Panda) and Team Rocket(Pokeomon) King Deeede, Escargoon(KIrby Right Back at ya) Carnotaurus(Dinosaur) (Note they will be known as carinvores) The Pridelanders Dalmatians (101 Dalmatians) Nala's Mother Missius and Prince ( The Hundred and One Dalmatians Timon Jimmy Neurton and Timmy Turner (Jimmy Neutron and the Fairly Oddparents) Pumba Spongebob and Patrick (Spongebob Squarepants) Extras with Jimmy Timmy Spongebob and Patrick Cosmo Wanda Poof Gary Carl Sheen Cindy Libby Goddard Chester Aj Tootie Squidward Mr Krabs Sandy Sanjay Elmer Danny Sam Tucker Jazz (The Fairly Oddparents Jimmy Neutron Spongebob Squarepants and Danny Phantom Extras with Patch or Lucky B-Dawg Budhudda Rosebud Mudbud Budderball Air Buddies and Rolly (101 Dalmatians) , Category:The Lion King Movie Spoofs